Un poco del revés
by Leayn
Summary: El amor, reflexiona John, parece algo salido de una película de Quentin Tarantino. Excepto que no es así, en absoluto. Traducción del fanfic original escrito por Lake Pontchartrain.


**Un poco del revés**

Traducción del fic _A Bit Backwards_, escrito por **Lake Pontchartraine** y disponible en el idioma original aquí: fanfiction.) net) /s/6637294/ 1/A_Bit_Backwards (Sin espacios ni paréntesis)

Summary: El amor, reflexiona John, parece algo salido de una película de Quentin Tarantino. Excepto que no es así, en absoluto.

* * *

Son las 11:47 de la noche. John está cansado y ligeramente achispado tras una perezosa velada viendo la televisión y bebiendo cerveza. Ahora está observando las escaleras, preguntándose si no sería más sencillo quedarse a dormir en el sofá, cuando Sherlock se lo pide.

Bueno… Se podría decir que se lo _pide_, teniendo en cuenta que técnicamente es una petición de mano, pero en realidad no es más que un comentario salido de la nada, aprovechando que es un momento tranquilo con la televisión a un volumen lo bastante bajo.

–Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

John se queda sentado y quieto durante unos instantes, parpadeando lentamente mientras intenta recordar si Sherlock y él están saliendo juntos. Cuando le es imposible pensar en algo como eso, rebusca en su memoria un solo beso, o el sexo con Sherlock. Tampoco tiene éxito, así que intenta comprobar si alguna vez se ha sentido atraído por Sherlock de una manera que no fuera remotamente platónica.

No puede. John se pregunta si de verdad ha bebido _tanto_. Probablemente no sea aconsejable que trate de subir las escaleras en su estado actual. El sofá es bastante cómodo, en realidad. Bastante mullidito, y mucho mejor que una simple manta y una almohada en el suelo.

–John.

–¿Hm?

–He dicho que creo que deberíamos casarnos.

–No creo que sea legal en Reino Unido.

–Los matrimonios civiles sí lo son.

John hace un esfuerzo por pensar a través de la neblina causada por el alcohol que está confundiendo su mente, sin duda, y argumenta:

–Pero no somos gays.

Sherlock comienza, entonces, un discurso acerca de los beneficios legales, incluyendo el problema de John con las apuestas y su propia renuencia a reclamar una compensación por su asistencia a Scotland Yard, así como su tendencia a rechazar clientes que ofrecen una gran cantidad de dinero simplemente porque su caso es demasiado aburrido y obvio. Ventajas económicas, posesión de bienes compartidos, mayor facilidad para pagar las facturas y el alquiler, y todo tipo de términos y condiciones que a John no le pueden importar menos en este preciso instante.

–¿…y qué mejor persona que tu mejor amigo para casarte? –finaliza Sherlock con altivez.

John le dice que sí solamente para que se calle. Definitivamente, está muy, muy borracho.

* * *

–¿Me pediste que me casara contigo anoche?

–Sí, lo hice. Me dijiste que sí y no está permitido que cambies de opinión.

Sherlock le lanza algo a través de la habitación. John levanta la mano justo a tiempo para desviarlo, y después tantea por el suelo alrededor del sofá, donde ha debido de caer el objeto en cuestión.

–Pensé que quizá deberíamos tener al menos _algo _tradicional en la boda, teniendo en cuenta que nada más va a ser tradicional en ella –dice Sherlock, encogiendo los hombros dentro de su abrigo mientras se pone la bufanda–. Estaré de vuelta en una hora, necesito ver a Lestrade para avisarle del hombre con la cometa.

Los dedos de John se cierran alrededor de la pequeña caja mientras observa cómo Sherlock abandona el piso. Una vez a solas, abre el estuchito para encontrar en él una alianza de matrimonio de oro. Intenta probársela, para ver si se ajusta a su dedo. Obviamente, lo hace a la perfección.

La cabeza de John parece estar a punto de estallar. Se levanta con cautela y se encamina a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, resacoso y prometido.

* * *

–Te das cuenta de que es bastante insensible por tu parte el pedirme que me case contigo cuando soy _viudo_, ¿verdad?

–Han pasado tres años desde que Mary murió. –Al menos Sherlock tiene la decencia de contestarle con tacto esa parte antes de continuar más casualmente–. Y difícilmente estoy pretendiendo ocupar su sitio. De hecho, tienes mi permiso para satisfacer tus necesidades típicamente humanas con quien quieras, ya que yo no voy a ayudarte con eso de ninguna manera.

–Qué generoso.

* * *

–¿No hicieron una película cutre sobre algo parecido a esto en Estados Unidos? –pregunta John de camino a la ceremonia.

–No lo sé. ¿La hicieron?

–Creo que sí. Me parece que una buena parte del argumento principal giraba alrededor del fraude fiscal que estaban cometiendo.

–Nadie puede probar que no nos amamos mutuamente y no debemos casarnos. –Sherlock hace una pausa, y después añade–: En cualquier caso, la mayoría de la gente ya piensa que nos estamos acostando, por lo que no es como si alguien fuera a tener razón alguna para decir que es una farsa.

–Pero es una farsa. Lo estamos haciendo por los beneficios legales, sin más.

–Mucha gente se casa sin amar a sus parejas –dice Sherlock con un descuidado movimiento de mano–. Y mucha más gente se casa de corazón. Yo te aprecio y moriría por ti, dándose también en el otro sentido en tu caso, así que creo que nos acercamos bastante a lo estipulado.

John esconde la cara entre las manos y suelta una medio carcajada–medio gruñido. Se va a casar con Sherlock.

* * *

Mycroft es muy consciente de que Sherlock y John no están enamorados. Es uno de los dos testigos requeridos para la ceremonia, mientras que el otro es Lestrade, ya que Sherlock no era capaz de pensar en nadie más que no fuera Mrs. Hudson y John se negaba a invitar a Harry. Lestrade parece confuso pero no escéptico, así que algo es algo.

–Os damos hoy la bienvenida a esta ocasión tan especial, de profundo significado para Sherlock Holmes y John Watson –comienza a decir el juez de paz mientras John se remueve incómodo en su esmoquin–. Hoy, ambos reafirmarán su amor y proclamarán públicamente su compromiso para con el otro.

John intenta no sudar, pero hace bastante calor en la sala y él está muy nervioso. Sherlock, obviamente, tiene que destacar y restregarle por la cara su tranquila y fría apariencia de siempre, con lo que John sólo consigue dar una impresión aún peor en comparación.

–Estamos aquí para presenciar la formación de un matrimonio civil que unirá de ahora en adelante a Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Si alguna persona presente conoce algún impedimento para esta unión…

John considera la ironía de estar maldiciendo a Sherlock Holmes en silencio mientras oye al juez hablar a su lado de lo mucho que se aman el uno al otro.

–Nosotros, que presenciamos aquí la formalización de esta unión civil, esperamos que, a pesar de los pesares inevitables en la vida, vuestro amor, confianza y conocimiento y comprensión del otro, hagan crecer vuestra felicidad y alegría de vivir.

Buen Dios… John siente el nacimiento de una arcada e intenta mantenerse sereno. Debe de ser por saber que el pobre hombre está hablando de _él y Sherlock_, porque en su momento no tuvo ningún problema en oír la ceremonia mientras tomaba en matrimonio a Mary.

–Yo, Sherlock Holmes –dice Sherlock, sacando a John del melancólico ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido–, prometo compartir abiertamente mi vida contigo, John Watson. Prometo querer y cuidar amorosamente de ti, honrarte y apoyarte. Te respetaré como individuo y seré honesto y fiel en los buenos y malos tiempos. Éstos son mis votos solemnes.

John repite y devuelve las promesas a Sherlock en respuesta, y le cuesta un tremendo esfuerzo no hacer una mueca ni romper a reír histéricamente mientras pronuncia los votos. No ayuda el hecho de que cada vez que haga contacto visual con Sherlock, observe en sus ojos ese brillo que indica que él también está luchando el impulso de reírse.

"Es una ceremonia de matrimonio civil. No nos podemos reír en una unión civil", intenta comunicar silenciosamente John, pensando en un taxista muerto mientras intercambian las alianzas.

El juez de paz continúa un poco más en su disertación sobre conceptos como el amor y la felicidad, y Sherlock y John deben recitar al otro unas pocas palabras más, poniendo a prueba de nuevo su capacidad para reprimir las risas inadecuadas. Finalmente, ambos firman la escritura de Matrimonio Civil, y Mycroft y Lestrade detrás de ellos.

La ceremonia termina entonces con un incómodo momento que ninguno de los dos había olvidado, exactamente, pero en el que habían evitado pensar hasta entonces. Sherlock se agacha un poco, torpemente, y posa los labios sobre los de John en un pico fugaz antes de enderezarse de nuevo.

John prácticamente puede _sentir_ el regocijo de Mycroft rezumando por cada poro de su piel.

* * *

John no es plenamente consciente de su nuevo estado civil hasta que él y Sherlock resoplan enfurruñados el uno al otro en una escena de crimen casi un mes después y la sargento Donovan les replica bruscamente:

–¡Oh, por favor, callaos ya, vosotros dos! ¡Discutiendo constantemente como un matrimonio de ancianos!

Lestrade no debe de habérselo mencionado a nadie de Scotland Yard, porque ahora mismo está manteniéndose alejado, rascándose incómodo la nuca. John dirige la mirada al anillo en su dedo por primera vez en un tiempo, sorprendido de repente de que esté ahí.

–Sí, bueno, hay una razón para ello –se burla Sherlock desdeñosamente cuando los ojos de Sally se centran en el anillo y se agrandan de la sorpresa. Le enseña su propia pareja de la alianza, ensortijada en su dedo.

–Oh, Dios mío –exclama Sally, y se gira para alejarse de ellos–. Oh, Dios mío –repite, comenzando a reírse.

–Oh, Dios mío –murmura John en voz baja, mirando aún el anillo, aún impresionado.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –grita Sherlock emocionado, inclinándose para examinar el cuerpo de la víctima una segunda vez–. ¡Ha estado en una cueva de murciélagos en las últimas 24 horas, inspector!

* * *

–La idea de mudarnos cuando seamos mayores te parece bien, ¿verdad? –pregunta una noche Sherlock mientras enrosca y asegura el tapón del frasco que está sujetando, mirando fijamente el abejorro que hay encerrado en él–. Estoy pensando en la zona de Sussex Downs. Me gustaría dedicarme a la apicultura una vez que me retire.

–¿Tú? ¿Retirarte? –dice John incrédulamente.

–Bueno, ciertamente no seré capaz de seguir persiguiendo criminales cuando llegue a la tercera edad –contesta Sherlock–. Asumiendo que llegue a una edad tan avanzada, quiero decir.

Buen punto.

–Pero… ¿Apicultura?

–¿Qué hay de malo en la apicultura? –pregunta Sherlock con un dejo de indignación en la voz. Abraza un poco más fuerte el frasco contra su pecho. John tiene que reírse.

–Nada –ríe entre dientes–. Es solo que no parece muy… _tuyo_. Apenas puedes funcionar si no ocurre algo emocionante en dosis diarias. Criar abejas parece algo… demasiado aburrido para tu interés.

Sherlock le mira como si acabara de crecerle una segunda cabeza.

–¿Qué parte de estar _completamente cubierto de abejas_ te parece remotamente aburrido? –Ante la expresión reflexiva de John, replica con brusquedad–. Exactamente. Piensa antes de hablar la próxima vez.

Se sienta en el sofá con aires de arrogancia y se acurruca con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él, examinando la pequeña abeja zumbar en el interior del frasco. John le observa analizar el abejorro y se lo imagina dentro de uno de estos tontos trajes de apicultor. Es una imagen extrañamente entrañable y no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea.

–¿Crees que de verdad duraremos tanto? –pregunta suavemente, volviendo su mirada al ordenador.

–Claro que sí –dice displicentemente Sherlock–. No hay razón para que no lo hagamos. Así que decidido. Sussex Downs. Apicultura.

–Sí, querido.

–Oh, cállate.

* * *

Existe una especie de acuerdo entre los dos que estipula que no deben hablar acerca de su matrimonio, pero sí pueden hacer chistes y bromas sobre ello.

–El otro día conocí a una chica y me dio su número de teléfono. Iba a llamarla hoy pero después recordé que hacemos seis meses y no parece muy correcto, así que la llamaré mañana –dice un día John casualmente. Sherlock prácticamente inhala la mitad de su té al reírse.

-·-·-

–Encontré esto en el rellano de la planta baja –dice Sherlock el 14 de febrero, dejando caer una pequeña caja de dulces con forma de corazón en el regazo de John–. Feliz día de San Valentín.

-·-·-

–¡Vuelve antes de medianoche! –grita John cuando Sherlock sale disparado en dirección a las escaleras una noche–. ¡Lo digo en serio, Sherlock! ¡Han dicho que va a llover, y el que seas mi marido no significa que esté deseoso de tener que tratarte por hipotermia si te pilla un aguacero!

-·-·-

Están a 9 de agosto cuando John se encamina a las escaleras, dispuesto a irse a la cama, mientras comprueba los mensajes en su teléfono móvil. Cuando ve la fecha, se detiene a los pies de los escalones el tiempo suficiente para que Sherlock le pregunte qué sucede.

–Ehm, nada –dice John, porque no es nada, en realidad, y no está seguro de por qué de repente le causado tanta impresión otra vez–. Simplemente acabo de mirar la fecha. Hace dos días que llevamos casados todo un año.

Un año. Todo un _año_ casado. Con Sherlock. No sabe por qué parece tan desequilibrado este descubrimiento, como si algo debiera encajar pero no lo hace. Por unos instantes se limita a quedarse ahí, de pie, ceño fruncido en dirección a la fecha que resplandece en la pantalla de su móvil, hasta que levanta la vista y la enfoca en Sherlock, al otro lado de la habitación. Ambos se contemplan el uno al otro, y hay una tensión extraña porque John ha violado el acuerdo y están discutiendo su matrimonio, sin bromas ni chistes, y es _raro_.

–Feliz aniversario –dice finalmente Sherlock, su grave voz de barítono retumbando sin el deje de diversión habitual que acompañaría a una declaración como ésa en estos días, algo que desequilibra aún más a John.

–Sí –contesta dubitativamente–. Igualmente.

Ambos están atrapados en un inusual concurso de miradas durante unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente John trota escaleras arriba. Su pulso es firme y su pierna está bien. Esta vez no está seguro de que eso sea algo bueno.

* * *

–Nueva regla: No puedes hacer explotar cosas en tu habitación.

–Es _mi _habitación.

–Sí, lo que significa que cuando la haces inhabitable, vienes e invades la _mía_. No me importa si estamos casados; dormir en la misma cama que tú no es agradable.

Sherlock bufa en respuesta.

–Babeas –señala John.

–Tú roncas.

–¡Das patadas!

–Eso parece _tu_ problema, no el mío.

–¡Oh, que te den! ¡Y deja de acaparar todas las mantas! –John tira de algunas de las mantas en las que se ha envuelto cómodamente Sherlock, dejándole completamente destapado a él en el proceso.

–Tu habitación está congelada.

–Sí, al igual que tus pies. Quítamelos de encima.

–Dios, ¿alguna vez dejas de quejarte? –John le pega una patada–. ¡Ouch! –Sherlock le devuelve el golpe.

–Eso ya lo haces bastante mientras duermes, ¡para ya!

–Aparentemente te lo mereces.

John da una vuelta para mirar a Sherlock directamente y severamente.

–Ésta es _mi_ cama. Estoy siendo muy generoso al dejarte dormir en ella conmigo. Si tienes frío, o bien vas al salón y subes la manta del sofá, o compartes la única que tenemos y te acurrucas debajo de ella para compartir el calor corporal. Tú eliges, cariño.

Sherlock mantiene la mirada fija en él a pesar de estar en completa oscuridad al oír el apelativo cariñoso, y devuelve de una patada las mantas, saliendo disparado para recoger la del sofá y volver a meterse en la cama de John con ella en la mano.

John despierta a la mañana siguiente enredado entre las sábanas y mantas, con el brazo de Sherlock colocado posesivamente sobre él, ocupando todo el espacio disponible, como es habitual. Pero aún es muy temprano, en un pleno y frío noviembre, y la habitación sigue helada, por lo que John se gira, en vez de golpear a Sherlock para que se aleje, y se acurruca aún más debajo de las mantas, enterrándose bajo la cálida curva del cuerpo de Sherlock hasta que vuelve a dormirse.

No piensa en avergonzarse de su reacción hasta que se despierta, horas más tarde, en una cama vacía.

* * *

Están en un taxi que les aleja de Barts, donde han hecho el gran descubrimiento que necesitaban para su último caso, y Molly ha dicho con un tono de voz algo cargado de decepción que Sherlock y John forman la pareja perfecta. John no puede evitar reírse.

–No entiendo acerca del sinsentido éste de "pareja perfecta" –dice John cuando Sherlock le pregunta de qué se ríe–, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto es lo más feliz que he estado en un matrimonio.

Hay una pausa, tras la cual Sherlock pregunta:

–¿Incluyendo Sarah y Mary?

–Incluyendo a Sarah y a Mary.

–¿Estar casado conmigo te hace feliz? –pregunta Sherlock lentamente.

–Oh, no. Ya era feliz antes de que nos casáramos. Pero cuando me casé con Sarah, terminé volviéndome infeliz, porque ya no podía recorrer Londres de persecución en persecución, cazando asesinos y ladrones de joyas contigo. Entonces comencé a pasar contigo más tiempo que con ella, otra vez, lo que finalmente llevó a nuestro divorcio. –Titubea antes de continuar–. Creo que Mary también iba a pedir el divorcio antes de caer enferma. Por las mismas razones.

Sherlock se mantiene en silencio, porque raras veces sabe qué contestar sin sonar insensible cuando la voz de John se ablanda y sale en la conversación el tema de Mary.

Pero John vuelve a sonreír, y se siente tan contento que puede reírse de la revelación que acaba de tener:

–Diablos, probablemente te habría pedido en algún momento que te casaras conmigo, de todas formas, simplemente por la conveniencia para nuestro propio bien. –Está sorprendido por lo bien que se siente el haber podido reconocerlo.

Sherlock sonríe fugazmente y dirige su mirada a la calle que se observa a través de la ventanilla. El viaje en taxi lo hacen en silencio después de eso.

* * *

En su segundo aniversario, John dice a Sherlock:

–Creo que te quiero.

–Lo sé.

–No la clase de amor fraternal entre hermanos con un fuerte vínculo y todo eso. Quiero decir, la clase de amor que te hace sentir obligado a comprar una tarjeta con la imagen de un cisne y corazoncitos por todas partes y una carta de amor larguísima en el interior.

–Oh.

–Ya.

–No lo has hecho, ¿no? Comprar una tarjeta con la imagen de un cisne y corazones por todas partes y una carta de amor por dentro, quiero decir.

–Dios, no.

–Vale. Bien.

–Ya… Feliz Aniversario. –John se sube a acostar.

* * *

Seis días más tarde, es Sherlock el que dice a John:

–Creo que yo también te quiero. La clase de amor que conlleva la tarjeta con el cisne.

John parpadea solemnemente.

–Oh. Ehm… Vale. –Se miran fijamente durante unos instantes–. ¿Deberíamos besarnos?

–Parece lo apropiado –contesta Sherlock. Así que se inclina, como el día de su boda, porque él es aún demasiado alto y John sigue siendo demasiado bajo, y nada ha cambiado, en el fondo, excepto el hecho de que ahora tiene más sentido su matrimonio. Delicadamente, roza con sus labios los de John y posa sobre ellos un ligero y casto beso.

–Creo que hemos hecho un poco del revés esto del "amor" –dice John cuando Sherlock se endereza–. La gente normal se enamora y _después_ se casa.

–Aburrido.

Obviamente. Así que John le besa de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado! (:


End file.
